


A Miraculous Tale

by TheLazerBeam



Series: The World of Marin Dupain-Cheng [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bottom Marin Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, I hope, If my writing isn't complete idiot :), M/M, Multi, They aren't complete idiots, Top Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLazerBeam/pseuds/TheLazerBeam
Summary: "How the hell do you become a pigeon themed villain?""Maybe he likes pigeons a lot?""But why them, you could have chose the power of invincibility or something, even the power to mess with another's mind, but pigeons?""Don't give them ideas Bugaboo.""If you call me bugaboo one more time, I'm sticking that staff up your ass.""It would be my honor."
Relationships: Eventual Marin Dupain-Cheng/Adrien Agreste
Series: The World of Marin Dupain-Cheng [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807996
Kudos: 12





	A Miraculous Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan to put every single detail of every single episode into the chapters, but the ideas are basically the same, the story also changes later on, as I don't plan to make everything exactly the same, with just Male Marinette being the exception. I'll try not to make the characters look like complete retards, and the story will get darker. It's rated Teen for now, but there might be a rating change in the future.

_Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These were the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. Two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others: the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction. According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time will achieve absolute power._

* * *

  
  


Locks of black hair peeked out from underneath a burrow of pillows and blankets. From the window, a ray of sunlight peeked through the clouds and landed on the sleeping figure. The bump moved before sighing in contentment, but his moment of happiness was ruined by the blaring alarm from his phone. The young male shrugged off the covers with a slight frown before sitting up and stretching. Hearing a satisfying pop in his back he grabbed his phone, turning off the annoying alarm. 

He set his phone into his pajama pants pocket before making his way to the bathroom. His black hair was in disarray and sticking up in every possible direction. His teal eyes carried an excited shine to them. Today was the first day of school, after all. 

He turned on the faucet and cupped his hands underneath the water, splashing the cold water onto his face and drying off with a small hand towel. He exited the bathroom and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He smiled as he took sight of his mother bustling around the kitchen with an eased step. 

He walked over to his mother before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Morning mom, where’s dad?”

Sabine pressed a kiss to his forehead before picking up a dry plate and placing it into a cabinet. “Down in the shop, we have a pretty special order that needs to be ready tomorrow, do you think you could help us deliver it?”

Marin grabbed a spoon from a drawer before sitting down at the table. “Sure, it’s no problem.”

Sabine watched as Marin looked over the table, searching for something, before handing him the box of cereal. “It never ceases to amaze me how much you like that sugar-filled cereal...we live in a bakery, haven’t you had enough sweets?”

Marin’s smile grew as he grabbed a big bowl out of the cabinet and filled it with cereal. “Nope,” he said, before drowning the cereal in milk. “It actually feels like it made my sweet tooth larger.” He scooped a big portion of the cereal in his mouth. He took out his phone from his pajama pocket and scrolled through his social media feed. 

Sabine sat down a plate of pancakes across from Marin and a bowl of strawberries and blueberries. Marin eyed them hungrily while still pushing the cereal into his mouth. He chewed the last bits of it before opening his mouth with a whine, “How come you never make pancakes for me anymore mama?”

Sabine laughed before she sat down as well. “Mama? You haven’t called me that in ages...or only when you really want something. Since it’s the first day of school, just take it, you need the energy.”

Marin widened his eyes before looking up at his mother with his best innocent look. “Really?”

Sabine raised an eyebrow before pushing the plate over. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Marin practically inhaled the pancakes before him as he continued scrolling through his phone. He stopped at a picture as his mouth twisted in a bit of disgust. Sabine noticed the change and her eyebrows furrowed. “Marin? What’s wrong? I haven’t made pancakes in a while, are they half done? Burnt?”

Marin quickly erased his previous expression as he shook his head. “No, just saw something truly disturbing, and very life-threatening.”

Sabine grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl as Marin slid his phone over the table. A tall blonde boy stood proudly with a smug look plastered over his face and suit on a hanger dangling from his fingers. 

“Got a new custom made suit, made by Julius Dufort. Want one? Only the rich can afford.” Sabine read aloud as she looked up questionably at Marin. “I don’t get what’s life-threatening about this? Aren’t you just overreacting honey?”

Marin raised up over the table before scrolling down a bit more. “No, this. He’s going to my school- again.” 

This time, the blonde boy took a photo of himself next to a building. 

“That Chris boy?” 

“Yes,” he answered as he put the dishes away into the sink. “Lucky me I guess.”

Sabine watched him sluggishly walk towards the stairs before she grabbed his chin and raised his head up. “Negative energy and negative people are like a disease, they spread themselves onto the positive ones and infect them as well. Don’t let one person bring down your entire mood, I won’t tolerate it in my house, especially over a child of all things.”

Marin bit his lip before sighing. “Ok mom, I won’t let him get to me.”

“Good. Now go get ready or you’ll be late. And you shouldn’t be, considering the school is right around the corner.”

Marin gave a tiny smile before rushing up the stairs to his bedroom. She was right, he really couldn’t afford to be late on his first day of school. The school his parents put him in was famous and popular, a school where many rare talents were born from, a school where Marin himself hoped he could rise above the others and show the world his designs. It was a faraway dream, but one Marin wanted to live to see. 

He took a quick shower, finished his business in the bathroom, and put on some new clothes, and brushed his hair and teeth. He ran down to the bakery, giving his father a hug as well. “Hey, hold on there, I got something for you.”

Tom took out a box full of a variety of macaroons. “Something for your class, I had time earlier this morning to bake some, I’m sure you’ll do great today Marin.”

Marin put the box down with a smile and hugged his father, squeezing him tight. “Thanks, dad.” He muttered into his chest before releasing his hold. Tom took another box, setting it on top of the previous one. “I know how clumsy you are sometimes, so just in case you drop one, or even both, you should have enough to share.”

“Really, thanks, dad.”

“I know, I know, go, before you’re late.”

Marin held the box securely under his arm before walking to the door as he waved at his parents one more time before taking off. 

He stopped at the crosswalk as the light turned green, yet an old man slowly walked across the pathway, seemingly unaware of the hidden danger. Marin anxiously looked at the red car getting closer, clearly not following the speed limit. Marin set the boxes down before hurriedly grabbing the old man and pulling him onto the sidewalk. The old man looked surprised, smiling. “Thank you, young man; I wasn’t paying attention.” 

Marin picked the box of macaroons up before shrugging. “It’s no big deal, but you should walk where you’re going next time, some people just drive like the streets are their personal race tracks...who let them get their driver's license is beyond me.”

The old man chuckled as he patted his shoulder. “Thank you once again, you should be on your way, young people like you should be in school by now.”

Marin pulled out his phone and looked at the time before starting to walk away. “Stay safe!”

The old man nodded before looking up at the bakery in front of him. “Truly fascinating...to find one so early.”

A small green head popped up from the pocket in his shirt. “Master, are you really making a decision so fast? It is not good to choose so early.”

Master Fu lightly tapped the kwami back into his chest pocket. The green kwami pushed against the finger. “Master, think with your head and heart-”

“I know Wayzz, I am using both, and my gut.”

“Your gut is filled with pizza and cheesy bread, I don’t think they have your best interests in mind.”

“Quiet.”

“Yes, Master.”

* * *

Adrien Agreste was almost the perfect son, in an almost perfect family. His father was a famous designer, and he was a young model on the path towards a blooming career, except, his father was a bit of a control freak. And spread this notion that the world was a place full of darkness and thorns lurking in every corner. He wasn’t wrong, for the most part, but keeping your child locked away from society wasn’t right either. 

He was almost in high school, and he had yet to go to a regular school full of children he could interact with, ever since the passing of his mother. The only people he communicated with regularly were his father’s assistant, Nathalie, and his bodyguard who rarely talked. He only saw his father three times a week, and the large house made it even harder for them to speak to each other. Every time they talked, the information was relayed through Nathalie to one another. 

He was a damn caged bird. 

And he wanted to go to school damn it.

Sneaking out of the house wasn’t the best idea, but since asking his father was met with a firm “no”, this was his only option left. He’d never imagined himself sneaking out of the house, let alone riding on a subway, or even out at all without being in a car or surrounded by bodyguards and security. 

He was wearing a hoodie, he wasn’t stupid enough to think no one would recognize him once he stepped out onto the street, nor did he think he would get very far. But he was making a point. He could sneak out, which he had never done before, and he would stand his ground, he was serious about going to school, it was a pleasure every child would get. “Mother would let me go.” he always wanted to say, but she was a sore subject for both of them. 

It didn’t take very long for a black car to pull up next to him on the side of the school. The car door opened and Nathalie stepped out of the car. “Adrien. Your father is displeased with you-”

“Because I wanted what every other child gets? Because I wanted a sense of normalcy for once? Why is he displeased again?”

Nathalie exhaled heavily. “He just wants you to be safe-”

“And I want a life of my own, it seems we both won’t be getting what we want.”

“Adrien get in the car, you’ve been acting up far more than usual.” His father’s voice spoke from within the car, no doubt he had been listening to everything so far. 

“Adrien. Don’t make me say it again.”

Adrien looked back at the school, seeing a few students walking through the halls. A kind of life he would never get to live. 

He turned back to the car, but not before catching an old man falling to his knees. Adrien rushed over, helping the man to his feet and picking up the cane as well. “Are you alright sir?”

Master Fu nodded. “Thank you. It seems the world is especially kind to me today.”

Adrien slightly smiled. “Could you pass some of that luck to me? My day isn’t going in the way I’d hoped.”

Master Fu steadied himself with the cane as he gained the right footing. “Your time will come young man.”

Adrien gave him a funny look before walking back to the car, at the slowest speed possible of course. Adrien sat in the backseat and watched as the school got smaller until they turned the corner. 

Hopefully, that old man was right. He really could do well with some luck. 

* * *

Marin had made it to school with some time to spare, the box of macaroons still whole and plenty to spare. Miss Bustier happily took one before ushering him to let the class have some as well. He sat down in his seat before a hand closed the box of macaroons. “Marin Dupain-Cheng. You’re in my seat.”

Marin was about to shout an insult, but he didn't, remembering his mother’s words. “I didn’t know there were assigned seats.”

Chris took off his glasses before staring him down. “There isn’t, but I want to sit here, so get up.”

“Who made you the King of Seats?” 

A tan girl with wavy brown hair spoke up from behind Chris. Chris turned around with a sneer. “Do you know who I am? I suppose you don’t, dressed like a country bumpkin, and you sure as hell act like one, you must be a nobody.”

The girl smiled with an edge. “I don't speak “little brat”, care to try again in a language I can understand?”

Miss Bustier looked up from behind her desk with a sharp gaze. “Is there a problem with you three?”

Chris crossed his arms, about to open his mouth, but Marin beat him to the punch. He got up and packed his things atop one another. “No, just chatting a bit before class.”

Miss Bustier glanced at them once more before turning to the chalkboard, writing down her name. “Well get seated, class is about to begin.”

Marin packed his things away at his new seat. The girl from before bumped shoulders with him. “Don’t let pricks like him get to you, it’s just a matter of time before they get what’s coming to them.”

Marin smiled at her, before offering another macaroon to her. “I still have some left, take some as thanks?”

The girl rubbed her hands before picking out three chocolate ones from the box. “Don’t mind if I do.”

She bit into one before humming. “Hey, wherever you get these, give me the address? These are godly.”

Marin felt a light blush grow across his face. “Actually, my family owns a bakery, my father made these.”

The girl leaned in with a wide smile. “Really? Well, we’ve got to be friends now, I have a massive sweet tooth, and god if you bring stuff like this in your lunch every day, I’m sticking to you like glue.”

Marin laughed. “Of course.”

The girl brushed her hand of any stray crumbs before offering it. “Alya Cesaire at your service!”

Marin took the hand with his. “Marin Dupain-Cheng, your dessert knight in shining armor, well really deliverer of sweets but-”

Alya laughed. “I get it, I get it, thanks though.”

They had made it through a whole class period, the bell ringing finally breaking a few sighs from students and one angry yell.

“Ivan!” Miss Bustier crossed her arms. Max had his fist pulled back, and a crumpled piece of paper in his other hand, ready to punch Kim. 

“Go to the principal's office immediately! That is not behavior tolerated in a school.”

Max grit his teeth before giving a seething glare to Kim. He grabbed his belongings and walked out of the classroom. 

Alya picked up her bag before nudging Marin. “Let’s get to the library before I get sick.”

Marin looked up at her curiously. “Sick of what?”

“Chris.”

Marin fought to keep the smile off of his face. “Alya that’s not nice.”

“And neither is his attitude but alright.”

They made sure to keep their voices low as they walked through the school hallways. They hadn’t had a chance to push out a seat when a strange rumbling trembled through the school. Marin held onto a wall while Alya searched through her bag for her phone. 

On the tv monitor in the library showed footage from the security cameras. Alya nearly squealed at the giant figure on the screen before dashing to the door.

“What are you doing Alya?” he asked warily.

“That thing has to be a villain, and when there’s a villain there’s a superhero close by, do you think I’m going to miss this opportunity?”

Marin yanked her hand. “Aren’t you scared? That thing is at least 14 feet tall, what if it crushes you?”

Alya looked him dead in the eyes while squeezing his shoulders. “Of course I’m scared, fear is a natural emotion, but, who says it has to stop me?”

She winked before sprinting off in the direction of the school doors. Marin stood there, shocked, before moving to grab their things and rushing after Alya. “I just make the best friends, don't I?” he muttered, nearly dropping his phone as he rushed to press his news app.

* * *

“There are literal _monsters_ out there Adrien, what in the world makes you think it’s really safe for me to let you out there now?”

“You didn’t before, and maybe if you did I would be happier, why can’t I be like the other kids? Why are you so controlling?”

“You aren’t like other kids Adrien, you’re my son.”

“You-”

“Enough! You will stay in this house as long as I deem it necessary, you don’t know what’s for your own good, if one day you get kidnapped on the side of the street do you think I’m going to be there?”

“You’re never here anyway.”

Gabriel went silent at this before turning away. “I’m doing this for your safety, not because I want to, but because I have to.”

Adrien watched him go as a defeated sigh passed his lips. 

Nathalie gripped the notebook in her hands tighter. “We can stop here if you’d like for the day Adrien.”

Adrien fixed his green eyes at the ground before walking to his room. “Yeah, that’d be great Nathalie.”

* * *

After being let out of school early, Marin returned home, struggling to get out of his parent’s hold and unrelenting questions. He sat at his desk watching the news when his mother popped in.

“Hey, an old man came by, he said he was grateful for your help today? He left you a gift.”

She slid a black box over decorated with red symbols. “I didn’t open it, but it doesn’t seem to hold anything dangerous, just be careful, okay?”

Marin picked the box up in his hands, turning it over. “Yeah, thanks mom.”

His mother smiled before closing the wooden trapdoor. Marin set the box down at his desk before finally opening it.

A bright light shot out of the box as he covered his eyes with his arms. The light began to dim as a bug- mouse? Really a bug the size of a mouse, hovered in front of him. It was all red, with the exceptions of the black polka dots scattered over its body. Marin shivered as he reached for something to hit it with.

“Mom!” he hollered, “There’s a mouse bug in my room!”

The red bug waved what appeared to be it’s arms before speaking, “No, don’t call her Marin! I’m not here to hurt you!”

“Oh my god it speaks.”

Tikki smiled as she hovered closer. “Everything’s okay, don’t be scared.” 

Marin grabbed an empty box of tissues before hurling it at the insect. “I’m going delusional, oh god.”

“Hey!”

He threw any object he could find at it before finally coming across a glass. “If you let me explain-”

He jumped, capturing the bug inside of the cup. It’s smile became a tad bit stiffer. “Okay, did that make you feel better Marin?”

Marin narrowed his eyes at the bug. “Who, no, what are you and how do you know my name? Did the box hold some powder or something in it, was I drugged?”

“No! No, I’m a kwami-”

“A kwami?”

“Yes, and I am the Ladybug Miraculous’ Kwami.”

“Mom!”

“No, no, shh.”

Tikkit burst out of the cup flying to Marin’s face. “You can’t let anybody know about me, please, you’re the only person I can trust. I was placed with you for a reason, I need you.”

Tikki touched Marin’s face as a calming feeling washed over him. 

“Just let me explain, please.”

Marin huffed before falling back gently. “You have 3 minutes.”

“As I was saying, I am a kwami. I give people who hold the Ladybug Miraculous the power of creation. You are the next holder fo the Ladybug Miraculous, so I am your kwami-”

“Who decided I was this Ladybug thing? I’m no superhero, and I’d rather not have that type of life.”

“You could give me up, but you’re the best choice! Not everyone can reach the full potential of their powers, you were chosen for a reason, and it wasn’t because you were the closest person nearby.”

Marin thought back to the man he had helped earlier. “Well it sure seems that way.”

“May I continue?”

Marin waved his hand. 

“Since you know what I am, I will now tell you about Miraculous. Miraculous are magical jewels that with the help of us, can transform the owner into a super powered being. There are many other Miraculous and kwami like me, dozens, thousands, scattered throughout the galaxy helping to protect their world and the universe as a whole.”

“And you just happen to be on Earth, in Paris, in the hands of an old man?”

“No, he should be a part of the Order of Guardians, we kwami have been here since the beginning of the universe, I am the oldest, as I am the kwami of creation. The Order of Guardians hold on to Miraculous and keep them safe from those who wish to abuse the power and use it for their own sake.”

“So in short, you’re asking me to be a superhero, ladybug themed superhero if I’m following this correctly, and what? Beat up bad guys? All while attending school and living my own life?”

“Nothing is impossible. I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t here for-”

“I know, a reason.”

The kwami smiled brighter. “So you agree?”

“No.”

The kwami frowned. 

“Okay, fine, how do I do this superhero thing?”

The kwami fluttered happily, circling Marin. “Put on the earrings in the box and say, “Tikki, Spots On! When you want to detransform, say, “Tikki, Spots Off.”

Marin looked at the open box, and inside sat two completely black earrings. He picked them up before putting each into his ear. 

Marin glanced at the kwami as it continued to smile at him. “Go on.”

“Tikki, Spots On!”

A red light flashed from the earrings before a glowing light enveloped his body. As the light washed over him, his clothes gradually disappeared, and in its place a red and black polka dotted suit appeared. Marin slowly walked over to the full body mirror, touching the mask on his face. The suit was made out of a thick material, yet lightweight. The gloves and boots were completely black and a yoyo hung from his waist. Marin stared at the suit, turning around and feeling the cloth. He combed through his hair before picking up the yoyo.

He tested the string, which couldn’t be broken no matter how hard he pulled.

“Spots Off.” 

“What’s wrong Marin?”

“I look like a damn clown.”

Tikki circled him. “I don’t choose what you look like, you do, so if you don’t like what you see…”

“And my weapon is a yoyo? No offense, but how do you get the baddies in jail with a yoyo?

Tikki laughed. “You can use the yoyo as a grappling hook or lasso, our main ability is to purify and redo the damage done by any villain or evil force.”

“Then is that the only power I have?”

“No, you have purify! If you capture an akuma in your yoyo, they will instantly be purified and free of any other supernatural influence. You also have your lucky charm, when using this skill you will instantly gain an item able to help you defeat the villain, this power can be disrupted or stolen so be careful when using this, and make sure not to lose it. When you have captured the akuma and purified it, all damage done by the akuma you have purified will be reversed. Your yoyo can also be used as a communicator to talk to other Miraculous users. Your suit also has powers! Your mask is used to identify other surrounding objects to help you use your lucky charm, your gloves and boots can also be used to stick to almost any surface.”

“What about my earrings? What if I take them off?”

“If you do, your powers will start disappearing, alongside your suit and your identity will be known. When you are transformed, 5 black dots will appear on the then red earrings. Each dot is currently equal to 6 minutes of transformation time, because your body isn’t used to the powers or miraculous, it will start slowing down or facing fatigue if the miraculous is used for too long. As you get older you will be able to transform for hours at a time until you no longer need to take breaks. We kwami also need to recharge with food to keep us and our powers going!”

“Don’t I need practice or something like that before facing villains?”

“Usually, you would be going through training, but it seems the situation we’re in now isn’t ideal. I cannot reach the old man who gave you the Miraculous, because it is dangerous for me to be away from you for long, but in the future you may meet again. I’m sure we’ll need more miraculous and kwami to help us.”

“Are there any other active Miraculous?”

“If I am active, so should Plagg, we both hold the most dangerous powers, should we fall into the wrong hands, the result might not be favorable.”

“And who is Plagg exactly?”

“The kwami of destruction, the Black Cat Miraculous.”

* * *

“Mh, this camembert is delicious! I’m glad you’re my holder, hey, do you have more of this?”

Adrien poked the black kwami before holding its ears in between his fingertips. “What are you?”

“I’m a kwami, and my name is Plagg, kwami of destruction and all that, you are also now the owner of the black cat miraculous.”

Adrien watched the kwami shovel piece after piece of cheese down its tiny throat as he stroked the silver ring on his finger.

“And what is that? Some superhero thing?”

“Yeah, superpowers.”

“And what do I do to get them?”

“You say, Plagg, claws out, or claws in when you’re done- but don’t do it right now, I mean, there’s no evil monster around here.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

A green light flashed around him as a black suit began to cover his body. Adrien touched the black cat ears nearly buried in his blond hair. They twitched in response, moving out of his hands. “So no touchy cat ears?”

His green eyes roamed over the belt that took the place of a tail. The gloves on his hands weirdly enough had claws at the end. A silver staff was attached to his waist as well. He held it sideways as it gradually increased in length. He stabbed it against the ground and it made a small dent. Adrien swiftly dragged a rug next to him to cover the dent. 

He played with the golden bells attached to his neck before de-transforming. 

:”I said not to! I didn’t get to eat all of my delicious camembert!”

Adrien tapped the ring on his finger. “Well it’s not going anywhere, who even eats that stinky cheese anyways?”

Plagg gave a mock gasp before holding a large piece of cheese in its arms. “Don’t listen to him, you smell beautiful.”

Adrien sat on the couch as he crossed his arms. “Is there any point in me being able to transform...does it have something to do with that stone monster today?”

“Right, and it seems he’s back again.”

The kwami pointed to his computer, where a live feed of a stone monster holding two girls in it’s arm stomped its way through the streets of Paris.

“Plagg-”

“Don’t you do it, I’ll scratch you!”

“Claws out!”

**Author's Note:**

> I won't abuse the lines later on in the story, I really wanted to write Adrien, I like his Daddy problems, and I desperately want them to have a fight lol. Their relationship is interesting to me, so I'm excited about touching up on it. I looked through it before posting, so let me know if there are any errors or mistakes! I'm not perfect <3


End file.
